Mi Dias de Preparatoria
by nami 342
Summary: Después de tomar un avión sin retorno, Sakura quiere cumplir un sueño, para ello debe asistir a una preparatoria que no eligió ella y que esta muy lejos de casa, a pesar de que es insegura, tendrá que encajar en una preparatoria de ricos y genios, conocerá a personas poco comunes que la ayudaran a realizar tareas poco comunes.


** Los personajes de sakura card captor no son de mi propiedad, son de clam, pero esta historia**** me a estado invadendo la mente y quiero compartirla con ustedes.**

capitulo 1: insegura y llorona.

Creo que era en vacaciones cuando recibí una carta de la preparatoria a la que había querido entrar, 4 de agosto: cuando mi papa derribo la puerta de mi habitación muy feliz mientras agitaba la carta de admisión con mucho orgullo _"fue idea del director que yo entrara a esa escuela"_ era lo primero que se me venia a la mente, aunque no me llama la atención esa institución creo que será la mejor ruta que seguir desde ahora, me sentía feliz.

19 de agosto: mi padre y mi hermano comenzaron a organizar los planes para ir a la preparatoria, que justamente quedaba en otro continente, si eso dije, en otro continente muy lejos de casa y sin forma de regresar cuando quisiera…Tomoeda…ni siquiera alcanzo a ver ese nombre en el mapa mundial.

6 de septiembre: hoy habrá una fiesta de despedida en mi honor, todos mis familiares y amigos vendrán, me siento algo perturbada cada ves que veo los folletos de la institución, no solo quedaba en Londres sino es un internado de genios y niños ricos, obviamente no se si podré encajar en un lugar como ese, pero aun así tendré que dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

20 de septiembre: cada ves que pienso en el tema del internado en Londres mas defectos le encuentro y más insegura me siento de esto, pero las razones que mas me aturden son:

- la escuela no la elegí yo.

- que da en otro continente, otro idioma, y un país muy diferente al mío.

- es una institución de ricachones y genios presuntuosos.

- soy muy insegura y sobretodo torpe.

Esto me esta colmando la paciencia, mi habitación esta envuelta de muchas cajas y yo me siento culpable por estar pensando en retractarme a estas alturas cuando muchas personas me apoyaron en esto, estoy desesperada, mañana les diré como me siento, estoy segura de que me entenderán y serán comprensivos.

24 de septiembre: querido diario, mi vuelo hacia Londres es mañana… esta es mi última noche en Japón, me siento atrapada en una caja de acero…Mi confianza se había esfumado en estos últimos meses y apenas se como sobrevivir en Londres durante estos tres años que estaré estudiando, estudiar en el extranjero quien lo habría pensado, que con solo aplicar para esta escuela y pasar el examen habría entrado a una de las academias mas importantes de todo Londres, y pensar que muchas personas se esmeran para entrar a este instituto y yo así de fácil fui aceptada, una becada de otro país no va a encajar tan fácilmente en una escuela asi.

"Y así yo Sakura Kinomoto, de 16 años, graduada de secundaria, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, ira a la preparatoria de niños ricos y genios, obligada, sin ninguna manera de decir: no"

Sakura, no seas así, tendrás grandes experiencias en Londres y conocerás a muchas personas. Dijo Rika con orgullo que inmediatamente me abrazo con toda su fuerza.

Y nosotras te estaremos apoyando desde Tokio, además es hora de que amplíes tus fronteras no te puedes quedar encerrada por siempre, Sakurita. Dijo Chiharu sonriendo.

Lo se, pero ir tan lejos…no se si pueda lograrlo. dije en voz baja mientras me aferraba a las maletas que llevaba en mis manos.

Ya no hay manera de dar vuelta atrás Sakura, y no debes preocuparte por cosas como esa. Dijo Rika con una gran sonrisa.

Rika lo que Sakura trata de decir es que no hay manera de que ella pueda volver a su casa si no le gusta el lugar, ¡no voy a dejar que te rindas sin comenzar a dar pelea Sakura! Dijo Chiharu preocupada, puso sus manos en mis hombros y con sus ojos de cachorro, me abraso y en mi oído susurro _"no vallas a rendirte"._

No, no voy a rendirme chicas, voy a dar todo lo que tengo. Respondí con una sonrisa muy hipócrita, después de todo estaba cavando mi propia tumba, pero después de oír eso mis amigas estaban más contentas y despreocupadas que antes, lo que me alentó un poco.

Después de una emotiva despedida con mi padre y mi hermano, apenas parpadee ya estaba en mi asiento en el avión, y justo en una ventana donde podía ver claramente a mi papa y a los demás despidiéndose, tenia ganas de llorar como una bebe pero mi mente me gritaba _"¡tienes 16! Maldita sea no llores"_ los minutos pasaban y aun no podía creer que me iba de casa, pero mis pensamientos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para estar acorde al tiempo en la realidad, solo al girar mi rostro para ver por ultima vez a mi papa y a mis amigas, vi que era demasiado tarde ya que estábamos en el aire, podía ver las nubes desde la ventana y ya no distinguía el aeropuerto, no solo soy lenta si no también una chica torpe que tiene la cara cubierta de lagrimas.

Era de día, ya había pasado la noche en el avión y era hora de aterrizar era medio día y aun tenia sueño, claramente me esta afectando la diferencia de horario.

Mi rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas, obviamente estaba llorando sin darme cuenta, despues de todo soy una chica insegura y llorona.


End file.
